


Маски

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, дарк, обсессии, подразумевается насилие, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Магистр, расскажите, вам есть что скрывать от меня?





	Маски

Маска — это легкий и прочный материал, это черный шлем, это попытка скрыться и спрятаться. Это защита. Магистр, расскажите, вам есть что скрывать от Ордена?  
  
Магистр, вам есть что скрывать от меня? Как я могу доверить вам свою судьбу, свои войска и командование, если я не знаю, кто вы?  
  
Приказ есть приказ, но недоверие и глухое раздражение пенятся ядом под кожей, и Хакс отчего-то злится на себя сильнее, чем на кого-то другого. Возможно, потому, что недовольство от необходимости работать с человеком, чье лицо скрыто, сменяется восхищением и жгучим желанием взглянуть. Хоть раз. Увидеть лицо, без ткани, серебра, кортозиса. Один раз.  
  
Хакс почти теряет сон.  
  
Магистр, если вам нечего скрывать, зачем вы прячетесь?  
  


***

  
Все маски рано или поздно оказываются сняты. У Кайло Рена лицо мальчишки и бледная кожа. У Кайло Рена черные волосы и темные глаза.  
  
Кайло Рена нельзя назвать красивым, но каждый раз, когда Хакс закрывает глаза, под веками вспыхивают резкие и холодные черты чужого лица, и легче почему-то не становится.  
  
Хакс верил, что проблема была в настораживающей таинственности и только в ней, но теперь ее нет. А сон пропал совсем.  
  


***

  
Маска — это звучное и резкое имя, это слоги, это буквы, это попытка не дать узнать себя, идентифицировать. Это стена. Кайло, отчего вы не откроете свое имя? Кайло, что вы скрываете? Кайло, как я могу сражаться рядом с вами, если я не знаю, кто вы?   
  
Походка нетвердая, сознание затуманено, руки дрожат от истощения, или не от истощения, от жажды прикоснуться, от жажды узнать, Кайло Рен — лучшее из оружий, но как научиться им пользоваться, не зная ничего, кроме внешнего вида? Хакс, впрочем, не может оторвать глаз. Каждый раз. Восторг смешивается с яростью, но Хакс не может перестать преклоняться перед ним, не склоняясь.  
  
Кайло, Кайло, Кайло, Кайло, Кайло, Кайло, Кайло, кто вы, кто вы, кто вы, это невыносимо, расскажите, откройте, верните мне покой.  
  
Хакс не терпит недомолвок. Хакс хочет услышать, хоть однажды, имя Кайло, и тогда, конечно, все станет легче. Тогда, наконец, он сможет спать по ночам и перестанет ощущать этот негаснущий огонь в груди.  
  
Кайло, если вам нечего скрывать, почему вы молчите?  
  


***

  
Все маски рано или поздно оказываются сняты. У Кайло Рена звенящее имя, оно оседает медью на языке, оно проходит наждачной бумагой по горлу, оно разрывает голосовые связки. Оно разрывает сознание тоже, повторяется раз за разом, раз за разом, раз за разом, Бен Соло, кто бы мог подумать, внук Вейдера и сын Леи, до чего забавно, Бен, Бен, Бен, Бенбенбенбенбенбенбенбенбенбен, это хуже чего угодно, ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, думать не выходит никак, в голове имя и только оно, только оно.  
  
Бен.  
  
Хакс засыпает днем, прямо за столом, не сдает отчеты и не приходит на учения, он забывает поесть и ходит пошатываясь. А магистр все-таки невероятный.  
  
Легче, вопреки ожиданиям, не становится.  
  


***

  
Маска — это кожа и плоть, это блеклая тонкая ткань на настоящем лице, вдох, выдох, грудную клетку сдавливает слишком сильно, срывать маску за маской, сколько их у тебя, сколько у тебя секретов, открой мне их, открой, открой, вдох и выдох, небо светло-голубое, зачем ты прячешься, зачем ты прячешься, один из штурмовиков оказался предателем, сними свои маски, сними каждую, на Старкиллер готовится атака, сними маску, СНИМИ МАСКУ, ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ПРЯЧЕШЬСЯ.  
  


***

  
Все маски рано или поздно оказываются сняты.  
  
Под кожей у магистра оказывается красный цвет, много красного, опиумным маком расцветающего на снегу. Этот красный восхитителен. Настоящий вы, магистр, так прекрасны. Вы не сняли эту маску сами, но зря. Она вам совсем не шла. И скрывать оказалось нечего. Теперь наконец Хакс чувствует покой. Он может заняться делами. Он может жить. Теперь, когда никаких тайн нет.  
  
Вот видите, магистр. Это было совсем не страшно.  
  
Безжизненное тело Кайло Рена лежит на снегу. Руки у Хакса в крови.  
  
Лес вспыхивает огнем, и земля под ногами дрожит.


End file.
